


Some KDA "Centaur" Fics (Warning: Smut)

by cxtronica



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxtronica/pseuds/cxtronica
Summary: for Kokoro, who livens my days with big KDA gae energyand for others who would appreciate my weirdness
Kudos: 3





	1. The Forest Goddess and the Sandscorpion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kokorokirei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/gifts).

> for Kokoro, who livens my days with big KDA gae energy
> 
> and for others who would appreciate my weirdness

Kai'Sa breezed through the forest glade, her four cervine hooves rhythmically and gracefully leaping off and landing on the grassy loam. Her two will-o'-the-wisps floated alongside her shoulders. The cervitaur forest goddess was exceptionally excited. It would be one of those days again when Sivir would come to visit her at the edge of the forest.

Almost all the time Kai'Sa would brave the desert heat and sand to visit Sivir's little cave, but she would always cover 400 of the 700 yards distance between those places before plopping due to sheer exhaustion and thirst no matter how hard she tried. The scorpion lady would pick her up, carry her to her home cave, and entertain her. She always enjoyed her girlfriend's frequent visits but not her frequent faints and flops on the desert sand. Hence, they both agreed that Sivir would visit Kai'Sa's forest instead, every Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Today was a Thursday, and a special one for Kai'Sa.

As she approached the edge of the desert, Kai'Sa stopped in her tracks and saw the upper half of a brown-skinned woman protruding from the sand.

"Sivir!" 

"Kai'Sa!"

"Lemme have a good look at you!"

Sivir happily obliged, rising from the sand to reveal a gigantic emperor scorpion body below her washboard abdominals. A scorpion body, with two strong claws, eight firm legs, and a long tail with a large stinger.

Kai'Sa was in awe. This scorpion woman was her girlfriend. From face to breasts to waist to scorpion body and all, Kai'Sa saw Sivir as a desert goddess. _Her_ desert goddess. 

Although Kai'Sa was elated to see her girlfriend visit her, she had another thing in mind. While she looked at the monstrous corpus of the scorpion woman, her eyes were transfixed upon the giant stinger lazily swinging above their heads. Kai'Sa knew the poison-laden organ was dangerous, but every time she looked at it her cervine nethers would ache as if begging to be penetrated by it like a massive toy. Kai'Sa knew well how to hide that urge of hers every time she met Sivir, but not this time. Sivir saw past her innocuous expression and knew she needed to be satisfied.

"Are you really sure you wanna do this, _habibti_? My stinger is filled with poison, you know," Sivir asked, worriedly.

"I can manage, _hartlam," _Kai'Sa reassured her, "I've been practicing every night. Heck, I might be poison resistant once that... thing plunges into me." This was Kai'Sa's biggest dream as a cervitaur goddess, and Sivir knew it so as well. They had frequent one-night stands with each other, exploring each other's bodies and sending each other to heaven in more ways than one, but Sivir always made sure not to use her stinger. Lord knows what would happen if Kai'Sa got stung.

Nevertheless, she would grant Kai'Sa's innermost wishes and signaled for the cervitaur to come forward. Both of them stripped their upper clothing, letting their girls hang freely. Once Kai'sa approached Sivir, she hugged and pressed herself against the desert scorpion woman, her breasts squeezing against her _hartlam'_s. She gave a small sigh of pleasure as their little nubs rubbed against each other. Her own teats tried to find some room as they hardened.

"Kneel," Sivir commanded, and the ever submissive Kai'Sa did so with her forelegs. She let both her human hands massage her breasts, while her little tail raised towards the sky. Sivir guided her tail towards the slit in the middle of the white cervine folds in between Kai'Sa's hindlegs. 

Unlike most scorpion's tails, Sivir kept hers really smooth. She gently rubbed her sting against the slit, and Kai'Sa gave an audible long _oooh_ of pleasure as her face nestled in Sivir's waist.

"Liked that foreplay, _habibti_?"

Kai'Sa nodded. "More! More!" she said.

"Then it's time for the main event," Sivir said with a snicker. To tell the truth, her stinger was also an erogenous zone. Kai'Sa had held that stinger with her permission every time she wanted to squeeze out the excess venom from it, and she always felt a little turned on by it when Kai'Sa's fingers held it. But as she gently made her way inside the small tight tube, Sivir felt a different overwhelming sensation from the walls of Kai'Sa's birth canal. Both of them yelped as the hard but sensitive carapace of Sivir's stinger met Kai'Sa's inner walls. 

While Kai'Sa was in a state of euphoria, Sivir still remained conscious. Fortunately, tiny fingerlike projections on the walls of Kai'Sa gently guided the telson inwards while massaging it.

"How does it... _mmmm... _feel, _habibti_?" Sivir asked.

"It's damn big alright!" Kai'Sa replied, "But oddly satisfying." Her cervine lower body was already quivering from the initial plunge, so she groped her girlfriend's breasts for support. "Support" was actually part of the reason why, the other part was that Kai'Sa wanted to let her girlfriend experience the high she was feeling.

After five minutes of penetration (and of Kai'Sa ogling her breasts), Sivir arrived at her girlfriend's cervix. She gave it a really gentle poke, and it slowly yawned to allow her stinger to enter.

However, once the full length of the sting entered her womb, Kai'Sa's cervix suddenly closed on Sivir's venom bulb as she screamed and (gently) bucked with pleasure. Sivir was alarmed and tried to pull it out, but the cervix held it tightly. The inner walls of Kai'Sa worked double-time, caressing the length of the tail and stinger inside her and sending waves upon waves of overwhelming pleasure to the scorpion woman. Below her scorpion abdomen, her own genitalia were on fire, preparing her for what would possibly be the most satisfying orgasm she would have as a scorpion woman.

"H-h-hartlam!" Kai'Sa exclaimed while panting, "I-I can't hold it much longer."

"M-m-me too, _habibti!_!" Sivir panted while also squeezing Kai'Sa's breasts. Both of them then approached each other...

...and began to kiss. In that kiss alone, their bodies released all the pent up juices and relieved the sexual tension inside them. At the same time, Sivir started squirting a clear liquid inside her _hartlam_'s womb.

Once they were fully satisfied, they let go of each other. Sivir slowly pulled her stinger outside of Kai'Sa's cervine genitalia, releasing the remaining juice from within.

"How did that feel for you, _hartlam?"_

"Amazing! Truly amazing."

Kai'Sa shook her flank, feeling some of Sivir's liquid venom in her womb.

"Oh, and look's like you gave me some...gift," Kai'Sa giggled.

Sivir turned red with embarrassment. She knew this was one of the possible outcomes, but she let it happen. Now she began to worry again as she put on her attire.

"Don't worry. I'll flush it out of my system soon," Kai'Sa reassured her with a smile, "To be honest, that was wild. Let's try it again some time."

The desert scorpion woman was partly flabbergasted at her lover's words, but seeing as Kai'Sa was a risk-taker by heart, she agreed.

As the forest goddess headed back inward, Sivir followed behind, awaiting what activities both of them will spend for the rest of the day.


	2. Threads and Eggs and Thicc Behinds

Like all things, the strings on Sona's etwahl tend to be worn out after lots of use. Poor Sona had to look around for reliable stores to find strings strong and magical for her etwahl.

But not anymore! 

Thanks to the magical work of a mysterious woman named Elise, Sona was able to shapeshift her lower half at will into an Argiope spider and spin her own delicate but magical strings. A navy blue thorax, with eight spindly legs with yellow stripes, connected to a long and bulbous abdomen supported her upper half below the waist. Not only did this prove useful to her, but it also made her etwahl notes shine more. 

On the contrary, she would be too big to fit through the door.

...

It was an off day for the Maven of the Strings, who was busily tuning and replacing her etwahl strings when she heard a near ear-piercing scream coming from the apartment next door. Both she and her friend Irelia rented two identical large apartments to stay in due to the pandemic, which arrived just in time at the end of Pentakill's tour in Japan. Sona had decided to stay a bit longer to be with her friend, or rather her _girl_friend, in these trying times. 

As I said, Sona heard an ear-piercing scream coming from the apartment beside her. Immediately, she shapeshifted into a full human, put on some loose pants that accommodated her loosely fitting shirt, and ran to the apartment next door.

She kicked the door open to find that it had surprisingly come off quite cleanly. It dropped to the floor and shattered into a lot of splinters. She looked below and saw a small colony of termites crawling back and forth from the door towards somewhere inside the apartment. Curiously she followed their trail inside the apartment and towards the bedroom. There, she saw the source of the termites.

It was Irelia, but she wasn't fully human. Below her waist, she was a giant termite queen with a termite thorax, six long legs, and an immense abdomen, and she was laying termite eggs the size of golf balls nonstop.

And she was crying.

_Irelia, _Sona asked telepathically, _What happened to you_?

Irelia turned her head to look at her biped friend, and then she turned back, exclaiming, "Go away!" 

_Could I help in some way? _

"How can you help? I'm a monster! A freak! If Nainai and the rest of the family find out I went drinking again, I'd be toast. I'd be a dishonor to the family!"

_I don't think they'd see you as dishonorable, Irelia_. 

"I thought you knew my end of it."

Indeed, being with Sona had its ups and downs for Irelia. One of those downs was that she enjoyed liquor with Sona, and normally she swore up and down not to drink at all, and breaking a sworn promise is dishonorable. People like her have high standards for honor.

"I just want this to go away!"

Sona heaved a sigh. She dropped her loose-fitting pants, exposing her bare lower half, and shapeshifted into her Argiope half-spider form. 

_Look behind you_. 

Irelia made a great deal of effort to turn her front part around, and when she saw Sona's form, her upper skin and lower exoskeleton grew deathly pale. 

"What the, Sona?"

_Yep. That lady did a great job giving us some weird tricks, eh? I can actually control mine._

"But you're---"

_A spider. I know. An Argiope spider, to be exact. So you're not alone_.

Irelia looked at Sona once more, and then she smiled. She may be deathly afraid of spiders, but not all of them. Garden spiders were adorable to look at for her but from afar.

"You're... beautiful," Irelia replied.  
  


The Maven blushed. _So are you! _she replied. Truthfully, throughout the moment, she sensed that Irelia was beginning to feel a need for satisfaction. Irelia had a small "desire" of hers and being a spider (although she hated them) Sona could weave lines upon lines of silk. Because she was part termite queen, her inner reproductive system released hormones to further amplify that lust inside her. That very moment, after a silent look towards each other, Irelia could no longer hold it in. 

"Sona," she commanded as a true Xan member would, "shut the door, seal it tight so that no one will know." 

_Okay? _ Sona replied, confused. But she followed Irelia's words, locking up the door to the room they were in and sealing it with a sticky silk.

_Now what?_

"Could you... wrap me up in that silk of yours?" Irelia asked.

The Maven was surprised. The Blade Dancer, now literally part termite-queen, was always reserved. Now, there she was, telling her half-spider girlfriend one of her deepest darkest desires as a termite queen centauride.

_In a cocoon_? Sona asked.

Irelia nodded. All this time she wore a white T-shirt and only that. Her nipples were beginning to harden at the thought of being mummified.

Sona gave one look at her and sadly shook her head. _You're too big to be cocooned_.

Irelia lowered her head, saddened that even her new form prohibited her from fulfilling her kinks.

_But I can do something better_. 

Irelia's ears perked up at Sona's telepathic words. Then, she felt Sona's delicate fingers brushing against the skin of her distended massive rear. In termite queens, there are giant ovaries under a layer of skin and fat, and since those produced sexual hormones and had tons of nerve endings around the skin, Irelia's behind is just one thicc erogenous zone. 

Using her strength, Sona lifted one part of the giant arsenal and began to weave lines of sticky and non-sticky silk to keep it in place. Then she moved on to the next part and did the same thing. And so on until all eleven segments of Irelia's behind were fixed to the wall with sticky silk. It held fast enough to keep Irelia off the ground and stuck to the wall. Then, Sona did the same with three of Irelia's legs, letting the other three dangle freely in the air. 

Irelia felt small signs of pleasure, but she was confused.

"What's all of this for?" she asked her friend, who was weaving a few more silk strands that connected the earlier silken strands she wove.

_Do you know why I wanted a spider-half, Irelia_?

"No, why?"

_It's for the etwahl._

Then, it clicked in Irelia's mind. She had seen Sona plucking away at her etwahl strings during her tuning sessions so much she watched them _vibrate. _Now, Sona just made her into a makeshift rudimentary harp and her most erogenous zone is going to receive those vibrations firsthand. Her hearts pounded with excitement.

Sona began to pluck away, sending vibrations and occasional rippling snaps across Irelia's termite-queen behind. In turn, her body began to produce the necessary pleasure hormones in large quantities. The pleasure overwhelmed Irelia so much that she had begun to fondle her large breasts underneath her white shirt. She also sweat profusely, and her shirt was beginning to show signs of staining. 

The musical maven continued her piece, synchronizing her plucking and strumming in rhythm with Irelia's audible breaths and the pulses of her behind, as well as her swinging legs. 

Normally, termite queens cannot orgasm, but because this was a half-human creature, Irelia could. Her oviduct lubricated itself with so much liquid that some of it started leaking out of her. Her own termites rushed towards her hole to receive some of the liquid. Despite this, Irelia tried her best not to cum, but under all the pleasure that was wrecking her brains, she was on the verge of it.

"Hnnngghahhhaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

After a mere three minutes of strumming and plucking, Irelia orgasmed, squirting not only liquid but also spherical eggs from her oviduct. Her white T-shirt was completely drenched in sweat, revealing her tits underneath it. 

Irelia calmed down by taking slow deep breaths. Then she looked at her friend. The Maven gave her a playful wink in reply. 

"That... was fun," Irelia replied, "Now, can you get me down?"

_No worries! _ Sona replied, and began cutting away the silken strings that held her "captive" in place. She knew Irelia would probably ask her for this again, but for now, she decided to let her girlfriend go---they have got a door and an apartment to fix!


	3. Cassiopeia x ???

She got none coz she a sad little 🅱ussy. 

Haha goteem.

Also doing these chapters to spite you little snek.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This shit hit the fan.
> 
> This was actually a response to Kokoro's drawing of Kai'Sa as a cervitaur forest goddess. which was, in turn, a response to my question on if the "KDA girls were centaurs, what would their animal halves be." I had some fun writing this little story down, and I've drawn up plans for the other KDA ships Kokoro has. 
> 
> Future (centauride) stories include:  
1\. Evelynn x Akali (cat and dragon, wholesome)  
2\. Irelia x Sona, (termite queen and spider, but this will change depending on how you want it)
> 
> As usual, comments and constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
